Epic Saga History
Here is a list of all the Epic Saga titles that include the main series and spinoffs... Beecanoe created the Epic Saga franchise himself, and me and Geniusguy445 seemingly wanted to pitch in ideas. Beecanoe has mainly all the credit for this series, and even went ahead and made an idea for a gaming console, the 'GigaCom '(invented by GameCom, the ones who also created the Epic Saga series, with additional development help from other companies including Sega, Capcom, and Arc System Works). The majority of all the titles were mainly Beat 'Em Up/RPG-styled action, with Arena of Sagas ''and ''Ouroburos Goes to Hell ''being Fighting games List Main Series *Epic Saga *Epic Saga II (Treason and Redemption) *Epic Saga III (Conquest of the Judgment Emperor) *Epic Saga IV (Ouroboros vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare) *Epic Saga V (Those Who Fight) Other Titles *Arena of Sagas *Epic Saga: Beec's Quest for Vengence *Epic Saga: Ouroboros Goes to Hell *Epic Saga Zero/Epic Saga 0 *Epic Saga: Fusion Recurring Characters Protagonists *Mario *Sonic *Megaman/Rockman *Cloud Strife *Link *Kirby *Son Goku *Pit/Kid Icarus *General Kurt *Samus *Master Chief *Solid Snake *Jason & Sophia the III *Shadow *Bill Rizer *Captain Falcon *Roid *Geno *Ryu *Ken *Yoshi *Donkey Kong Antagonists *Apocalypse (main villain of Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Penumbra (main villain of Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption) *Shiroan (main villain of Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emporer and secondary antagonist of Epic Saga IV-V, as ''Nightmare Shiroan) *Terios (main villain of Epic Saga: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare) *Satan (main villain of Epic Saga: Ouroburos Goes to Hell) *Void (main villain of Epic Saga: Beec's Quest for Vengeance) *Charon (final boss of Arena of Sagas) *Judas (main villain of Epic Saga: Those Who Fight) *Deathbane *Doombot 4000 *Nazo *Virus *Dracula *Hades *Death Anti-Heroes *Beecanoe *Ouroburos *Genius Guy *Galactic Petey *E.T.G. *Mr. Bones *Dry Paratroopa *Dark Guy *Turbo the Mole *Bowser *Mecha Sonic *Bass/Forte *Sephiroth *Ganondorf *Metaknight *Prince Frieza/Prince Freeza *Medusa *Dry Bowser *Scourge *Cut Man *Vaati *Fawful *Wart *Skylux *Tatanga Unknown *Succubus (only in Ouroburos Goes to Hell) *Michael Jackson (only in Ouroburos Goes to Hell) *The Fuzzies Story All events @ means "may have to be reordered *Shiroan and Azershan beget(s) Penumbra and Apocalypse *Zeitgeist exists *Prince Jared is born *Jared's planet is destroyed by a brainwashed Mega Man *Terios and Penumbra birth E.T.G. *At some point, Apocalypse makes a plan for the ultimate apocalypse with a few other plans.@ **Thieves of the Mask unofficially kicks off the series with foreshadowing to the characters of Epic Saga. Though because everything is veiled, and because the game is a spinoff, this game doesn't really count. *Beecanoe serves Bowser as a Koopa *Genius Guys are discovered. *Bowser acquires a Clown Car *Beec's reputation grows *Genius Guys create a cloning device. *Beecanoe is reborn through lava, and later Dry Bowser is created *Beec goes on a hero killing spree, accomplishing little of the vengeance he desires. However, his efforts reward him with a more grotesque appearance than most Dry Bones. He is also stronger and smarter to balance. **Epic Saga Zero takes place **The first Epic Saga game begins *No one knows the characters very well, and this is intended to be the first in the series *Beecanoe, Jared (fiery), #445, and Galactic Petey join forces to repel fuzzies and more *They receive a task from Apocalypse and set about that for the rest of the game *Jared commits suicide and becomes Ouroburos without previous memories@ **Treason & Redemption **Beec's Quest for Vengeance takes place. **Conquest of the Judgment Emperor **Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare (mainly the beginning of the game) Beecanoe expresses opinions that he would rather side with the enemy than the heroes *Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe p1 *Beecone joins Terios after nearly defeating Ouroburos. At this time and earlier before, the Saurian has already regained his past memories. **Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe p2 Epic Saga 1 *Jared is unknown *Beecanoe is unknown *GG445 is unknown *Galactic Petey is unknown *Bowser is in charge of Beec *Apocalypse and Dry Bowser are unknown *Fuzzies are unknown *Jared meets Beecanoe while fighting fuzzies. *GG445, Galactic Petey join the other two and are given a mission by Apocalypse. *They go and fight on different planets, eventually completing the objectives they were given. *Jared is known as one of the only surviving fighters from the destroyed planet of Sauria *Beecanoe is a skeletal warrior free from Bowser *GG445 is a Shy Guy that travels the world *Galactic Petey is monstrous Godzilla-like piranha plant seen as a pet *Bowser and Dry Bowser work under Apocalypse *Apocalypse is a (deceased) mighty entity of unknown origin *Fuzzies are a horde of pests Epic Saga 2 *Jared is "dead" *GG445 has vanished *etc. Changes through the series *All members grow in respect and loyalty for each other, although Beecanoe seems to stay the same halfway through. *445's hovercraft is upgraded *Jared gains a new body/soul, with abilities. This stays with him until Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe *Jared also overcomes a nervousness for the opposite gender in Epic Saga: The Afteryears. Although this was more ironic, considering in the anime adaptation, fans have heavily claimed that Jared's nervousness towards females has been downplayed here. *Beecanoe gains a stronger shell, armor, weapons, etc. *ETG gains background info on himself; gains new powers *Sephira becomes Queen of Rannali and marries a more suitable companion, and proves her worth to the group. Ultimate items, and their games *Triforce - BOA *etc. Timeline 1,000,000 B.C.: Judgment Emporer Shiroan is born 950,000 B.C.: Azershan is born 925,000 B.C.: Shiroan and Azershan beget Apocalypse and Penumbra 900,000 B.C.: Azershan and Shiroan take over Sauria, without the rest of the Saurians knowing. 880,000 B.C.: After realizing who took over Sauria, the people of the planet rebel against the two dieties and Azershan is killed. 860,000 B.C.: Necromancer Judas is born 830,000 B.C.: Delia is born 800,000 B.C.: Judas and Delia beget Terios 500,000 B.C.: Void is born out of a black hole 350,000 B.C.: Judas summons Charon from the Underworld 300,000 B.C.: Shiroan once again overthrows Sauria out of revenge for killing Azershan 270,000 B.C.: Zeitgeist is born 230,000 B.C.: Zeitgeist becomes the greatest warrior of Sauria and run the sacred deities out of Sauria. Delia is killed during this. 100,000 B.C.: Prince Jared, a Saurian relative who strives to become a righteous leader, is born 1685: Lich is summoned by Apocalypse from the Underworld 1547: Winston Bane is born 1674: Winston Bane, a knight, betrays his kingdom as is killed 1675: Apocalypse resurrects Winston Bane, who changes his name to Deathbane and pledges allegiance 1856: Roid and Geno are born on Star Hill 1972: Solid Snake is born 1979: General Kurt is born 1981: Mario is born 1981: Bowser is born 1985: Sephiroth is born 1986: Cloud Strife is born 1986: Samus Aran is born 1987: Megaman is created 1987: Cut Man is created 1987: Ryu is born 1988: Beecanoe is born 1991: Sonic the Hedgehog is born 1991: Yoshi is born from an egg 1994: Scourge the Hedgehog is born 1994: Mecha Sonic is created 1995: Genius Guy #445 is born 1998: Galactic Petey is born 2004: Bass is created 2005: Dry Bowser is created from the X-Ray of Bowser 2005: Nazo is created from negative Chaos Energy 2006: Beecanoe is reincarnated into a Dry Bones after being killed by Mario 2007: Doombot 4000 is created 2010: Master Chief travels back in time to investigate the cause of a future "Apocalypse" 2011: The events of the first Epic Saga take place 2511: Master Chief is born in his own time Trivia *The events of Epic Saga: Ouroburos Goes to Hell are considered to be canon, due to its humorous plot and unique features. *The events of Beec's Quest for Vengeance are slightly different. The events actually happened, but the characters barely act as if they happened at all. Category:Epic Saga